A Song of Guns and Bikes
by Draconian.0
Summary: When Ned Stark gets a promotion, he and his family move to the city of Kings Landing. Arya must find her way in her new home, dealing with her sister, new friends, new enemies and a certain violet eyed beauty that she can't stop thinking about. Meanwhile, all is not as it seems within Baratheon Inc. Modern AU, Arya/Daenerys, Robb/Margeary and eventual Sansa/Sandor
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This very is rather AU. Set in modern times with very few cannon aspects aside from the character names and personalities, and a few Easter eggs thrown in every now and again.**

 **The ages of the characters have been adjusted, in some cases rather dramatically as follows**

 **The Starks** **:**

 **Ned-48**

 **Catlyn-45**

 **Robb and Jon-20**

 **Sansa-17**

 **Arya-16**

 **Bran-13**

 **Rikkon-10**

 **The Baratheons**

 **Robert-47**

 **Cersei-40**

 **Joffrey-18**

 **Tommen-15**

 **Myrcella-12**

 **The Tyrells**

 **Mace- 45**

 **Loras-20**

 **Margeary-16**

 **The Lannisters**

 **Tywin-66**

 **Jaime-40**

 **Tyrion-35**

 **Other**

 **Daario- 18**

 **Daenerys-18**

 **Gendry Waters-18**

 **Sandor Clegane-18**

 **Gregor Clegane-25**

 **Also, unfortunately Jon will not be playing a major role in this story.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 1**

Arya didn't want to move to the Crownlands, especially not to the busiest part of the city, Kings Landing. Arya much preferred her home town of Winterfell, in the cold Northern regions of Westeros. However, as Arya was only 16, she didn't really have a say. So, when her father, Ned Stark, got promoted to second director in the trading company he worked for, Baratheon Inc. which required him to move closer to their headquarters, which happened to be in Kings Landing, Arya had no choice but to move with. Her entire family was relocating so it would be a huge ordeal. Luckily the youngest Stark child, Rikkon, was 10, a relatively manageable age. She was glad that her older brother Robb, aged 20, was moving with them. Unfortunately, his twin Jon would not. He had announced 2 weeks earlier that he would be leaving to join the army, like their uncle Ben. It was his dream to be a great ranger like his uncle. She could not imagine moving to this strange new place without him. Out of all her siblings, Arya got on the best with Jon. To be honest, she got on well with all her brothers, despite how Bran tended to be rather withdrawn and Rikkon just got on her nerves at times. Her sister Sansa on the other hand, she seldom saw eye to eye with. Sansa was 17, and a perfect lady. She didn't understand Arya at all. She could not understand why she preferred to be friends with boys, and why she preferred sport to doing silly things like shopping and painting your nails. Their biggest topics of disagreement were, of course, Arya's motorbike and the amount of time she spent in the gym with her brothers.

"Ladies don't ride motorcycles Arya!" was a sentence she heard very often from her sister, almost as often as she heard the inevitable scoff every time she went to the gym. Sansa went to the gym too, of course, how else would she hold her "perfect figure", but she stuck to "ladylike" activities. Like spinning or… heaven forbid… Zumba!

Her bike, a battered, slate grey Honda Triumph, was her pride and joy. She had wanted one ever since Robb and Jon had gotten their first bikes. Their first ones were simple dirt bikes, mere 125cc babies, nothing compared to their current bikes, 2 beautiful Harley Davidsons. Hers she got for her 16th birthday from Jon. He found it at the scrap yard and had his friend Mikken fix it up. Her mother wasn't too pleased, but she relented eventually and let her keep it, mostly thanks to her father speaking up and saying he thought it would help her restlessness. It was the best birthday present she'd ever received. And it was currently sitting in the back of a moving truck as they made their way down the main road of their new home city, their long journey South almost complete.

The new house was bigger than their old one at least. Her and Sansa didn't have to share a room anymore thank God… the younger 2 boys weren't so lucky. And the garage was bigger as well. The was space for the bikes now which was great because honestly it was such a hassle to cover them every time they weren't using them in case of rain… all in all the new house was very nice. There was a massive garden in the front and in the back, perfect for the 6 dogs. They had all gotten puppies the previous Christmas and they were getting bigger now, so they needed the space to play. Well 5 of them were getting bigger… Sansa's Maltese, Lady, would never get much bigger. Unlike the German Shepherds that Arya and the twins had, and unlike Bran's golden retriever, Summer. And even little Rickons black lab would grow significantly bigger.

Never one to organise, Arya helped the boys and her father unpack the trucks as opposed to helping their mother and Sansa organising the new house and unpacking the smaller things out of their boxes. When the last of the big items were taken out of the truck, Arya reluctantly offered to help her mother and sister, who luckily agreed that her lack of patience would not be helpful with this delicate task. Instead she decided to go for a ride to explore her new home.

Pulling on her leather jacket and helmet, she made her way to the garage to get her bike. But she didn't quite make is.

There, standing looking at her bike, was a girl. She was small, with long, flowing silver hair. Her back was to Arya, but she could see enough of the girl's body to decide she was the most attractive girl Arya had ever seen. As she was hoping the girl look as good coming as she did going, she turned around and Arya wasn't disappointed. The girl was without a doubt, the most beautiful person Arya had ever laid eyes on. Her features were fine, her skin flawless and her eyes the most striking shade of violet Arya had ever seen. She smiled, and Arya felt her chest contract. Her teeth were dazzling white, and her smile reached her eyes, which sparkled like the first stars after the sun sets.

"Hi," she said.

Arya, usually very confident, had apparently forgotten how to speak.

"I live down the street and I just thought id come say hi," she continued, despite Arya's inability to respond. "what's your name?"

"A-Arya," she managed to choke out with some effort. She cleared her throat, recovering slightly. "What's yours?"

Her effort to speak was rewarded with another dazzling smile.

"I'm Daenerys"

 **A/N: So that's chapter 1. hope you enjoyed. Please note that I'm at university at the moment, which is very demanding, so while I will try to update as often as possible, my academics comes first.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey so I got a comment asking why I was making Arya a lesbian. Simply enough, because I want to. If you don't like it don't read it. Anyways here's chapter 2, enjoy** **J**

CHAPTER 2

 _The next day_

Arya couldn't get that girl out of her head. They'd only spoken for a few minutes before an old man had called her and she'd had to leave, but those few minutes were enough to shroud her thoughts in utter confusion. Arya had always found girls attractive, but none had ever taken her breath away the way that Daenerys had. She didn't know how she felt about this development. Apparently, she wouldn't have more time to think about though as Sansa burst into her room, interrupting both her thoughts and her mindless strumming of her guitar.

"Arya!" Sansa exclaimed. "Why aren't you ready yet? The guests will be here any minute!"

" _shit"_ Arya mentally cursed. She had lost track of the time and had completely forgotten about the nearing arrival of the Baratheon's and various other important figures involved with the company that her father worked for.

"I'll be down in a few minutes!" she called over her shoulder as she dashed to the bathroom to shower.

 _10 minutes later_

Arya rushed downstairs, mindful of her still untied laces, still straightening her clothes. The moment Sansa caught sight of her she sighed, exasperated. Arya's parents had given up trying to get her to wear dresses a long time ago, claiming that her miserable demeaner cancelled out any elegance that a dress would provide her. So, they'd come to a compromise. Arya could wear what she liked as long as it was suitably formal or casual for the occasions they were worn for. Arya put in some effort to still look slightly feminine despite the fact that her clothes were more similar to her brothers' than to Sansa's. Her shirts, waist coats and jackets were tailored, and her slacks were tight fitting so as to still show off her curves, however in Sansa's opinion, anything other than a dress was not nearly feminine enough. Good thing Arya didn't really care what Sansa thought.

Arya joined her siblings in the entrance hall, waiting for the arrival of their guests. She smirked at Robb's chuckle at her tardiness and laughed when she caught sight of Bran's sour expression. He was wearing an outfit similar to her own and even thought it was not a full suit like the ones Robb and her father were wearing, it would make if very difficult to climb the trees out back, as he was so fond of doing.

Arya straightened her skinny, black tie one last time and fidgeted with her waist coat buttons, but immediately stopped when her father walked in with a rather fat man she recognised as Robert Baratheon. Arya has not seen the man in over 7 years, and he had changed much but she still recognised him despite the fat that had replaced his muscle and the grey streaks that had started to replace his pitch-black hair. She supposed running a company as large as Baratheon Inc. took its toll on a man. But his blue eyes were still kind and jovial.

"ah here are all your wonderful children Ned! Robb my boy it has been to long!", Robert declared, gripping Robb's hand in a firm shake. "where is your twin boy? The one that looks like you Ned?"

"Jon did not move with us sir. He went to Fort Jackson to begin his training," Robb replied, looking saddened by the fact that his twin was not there. They had barely been separated for a day since their birth. When Jon joined the army fresh out of high school, aged 18, Robb signed up with him, so they wouldn't be separated. Now that Jon had expressed his ambition to continue on to become a ranger, Robb realised he could not follow, instead accepting a place in the reserves and coming home to join his father at work for Baratheon Inc.

"ah of course!" Robert exclaimed, having remembered that Ned had, in fact told him this. "noble ambition that, noble indeed."

Robert himself had been in the army, fighting alongside Ned. He had great admiration for soldiers. He moved on to Sansa, and Arya saw more people trailing in after him.

"You, young Sansa, have grown into a fine young lady indeed! And you must be Arya."

Arya looked up at Robert, startled to be addressed so soon, having expected him to talk to Sansa for longer.

"I am sir," she replied simply.

"You remind me of someone," he said absentmindedly, moving along the line of Stark children. She paid him no mind and instead focussed on the crowd that was now entering her house. Cersei Baratheon, formally Cersei Lannister, walked in after her husband, looking around in distaste. Arya shuddered. She had never liked her. Their eldest son, Joffrey walked in after his mother, a smug smirk on his face. Arya frowned. She could not remember him, but he seemed like a right royal prick. The younger children Tommen and Myrcella followed him. They at least seem sweet, Arya thought to herself.

Behind the Baratheons entered the Lannisters, Jaime and Tyrion. Jamie was as handsome as she'd heard and judging by Sansa's fidgeting she too had noticed this. Either that or she was still simpering over Joffrey, Arya thought with a roll of her eyes. Arya herself was far more interested in the youngest Lannister, Tyrion. The imp was well known across Westeros for being a whoring drunk and Arya thought he'd be interesting to talk to.

The night went as well as one could expect. Sansa spent her evening paying attention to Joffrey, much to Arya's disgust. The Baratheon heir went on and on about his supposed sporting accomplishments. According to the blonde twat he was a black belt in some or other fighting style that he was unable to name when Arya questioned him about it, which made her realise he was lying and made her dislike him even more. Arya hated people who lied about their accomplishments to impress people. Sansa didn't seem to mind though as she was hanging on to every word the prick said. Arya spent much of her evening speaking to the imp, who, despite being drunk on the expensive Dornish wine Ned had bought for the occasion, was a very good dinner companion. After dinner she excused herself and left to her room. There was only so much Lannister she could handle in one evening and Joffrey used up her tolerance within 5 seconds. The last thought on her mind when she drifted off to sleep as the guests left, was of the silver haired Daenerys. She really hoped she'd see the girl the next day at school.

 **A/N. so theres chapter 2. hope you guys enjoyed it. will try get the next one up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the hectic delay things have been a bit stressful so writing wasn't really on my mind…**

 **All the familiar aspects of this story belong to Mr Martin**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Arya always considered herself a rather brave person. She'd even go as far as calling herself tough. But no teenager, no matter how brave they may be, doesn't dread the first day at a new school. Arya did not have many friends in the North. In fact, she only had 2 people she was friendly with. She was closest with red headed boy named Micah, who was the son of the local butcher. She also got on fairly well with Leila Mormont, the youngest of the Mormont daughters. Leila was very similar to Arya in that she too had very little patience for dresses and other girly frills. Not one of the Mormont women saw such things as necessary come to think of it.

While Arya would have people believe she didn't give a dam, she was actually quite lonely back home and hoped this new school would be different.

This nervousness is probably what woke her up far earlier than she would have liked. she dragged herself to the bathroom and into the shower, leaving the bathroom 20 minutes later, feeling marginally better about life. But only marginally.

Back in her room she took one last look at herself in the mirror, pleased with her outfit choice of skinny black, ripped jeans, a white tank top under an open grey flannel and her black combat boots. She gave herself a small smile and ran her hand through her short, black hair.

"You'll be fine Arya," she reassured herself as she grabbed her leather jacket and backpack and made her way down the stairs into the kitchen, where her mother was cooking everybody breakfast. Sansa was sitting at the table already, checking her makeup in a small mirror for what Arya assumed was the hundredth time.

"Morning," Arya greeted as she sat down, Bran and Rikkon trailing in soon after her.

"morning Arya," Catelyn smiled. "ready for your first day?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," Arya replied with a tight smile.

Sansa proceeded to gush about Joffrey until Arya eventually got fed up and stood up to leave with Rikkon, who would be riding to school with her on her bike that day, as Catelyn was unable to take him.

Arya parked her bike in the student parking lot of Crownlands High School. She parked it amongst other bikes, varying in size from tiny 50cc scooters that's she scoffed at, to a few decently sized bikes similar to her own, all in varying states. Hers was far from the nicest but, she was proud to say that it was also far from the worst. She got off her bike and removed her helmet. As she was walking away, she heard the roar of an engine. Turning around she saw a very large boy on a very large black bike ride past. She couldn't help but admire the beautiful machine as she made her way towards the front of the building.

Her thoughts moved away from the mystery boy on the beautiful bike and strayed back towards the beautiful girl that had been plaguing her mind since she met her. Daenerys. Arya really hoped that she'd see the girl again soon. Just to see if she'd been real.

She walked into the building trying the look more confident than she felt. She'd been emailed her schedule, her locker number and a not very helpful map. Now began the tedious task of searching for her locker. Luckily for her, her locker was in the main hallway, so her search was easier than she had expected. She put her bag down and unlocked the locker, only to find the door stuck.

"Oh, you've got to be fuckin kidding me," she grumbled.

Of all the things to happen on the first day. Tricky locker doors were a curse and she really didn't have time to learn the trick for this one before class. Just as she was about to give up and go look for a janitor or someone that could help, a fist slammed into her locker door causing it to spring open. She turned around, stunned, to see a boy with close cropped black hair and broad shoulders.

"Had that one in freshman year," he explained, gesturing to the locker. "It needs a bit of persuasion every few times you open it."

"Thanks," Arya replied with a chuckle. "At least now I have a genuine excuse to hit something if school gets a bit much."

"Yeah that's what I thought as well," the boy replied with a laugh. "Anyways, you must be new here, I don't think I've ever seen you. I'm Gendry Waters."

Arya looked at the hand he stretched out in greeting, thinking about how the whole making friends thing might be easier than she thought.

"Arya Stark," she replied with a smile, shaking his hand.

"Well Arya, which homeroom are you in? Might be somewhere near mine."

"A1003. Mr Yoren."

"Well that's convenient," he joked. "That's my homeroom as well."

Arya smiled. This boy seemed like someone she might be able to get along with.

"Right this way Lady Stark," he said as he started walking off.

I slammed my door shut, having gotten everything I needed while I was talking to Gendry.

"Don't call me Lady!" I yelled as a followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Arya followed Gendry down the hallway towards their homeroom. Along the way she saw Sansa, who was standing holding her books while talking to a beautiful girl with long brown hair. She ignored her though, as she didn't feel like one of Sansa's lectures. And Sansa always found something to lecture her about. A rather fat boy joined the and introduced himself to Arya as Hot Pie. Arya had no clue why someone would want to be called that, but she didn't feel like she knew the boy well enough to ask.

They were walking into their class when Arya saw it. It wasn't much but it was enough to make her mind race. It was a flash of silver. Silver hair to be precise, coming from the direction of a large group of boys with bronze skin and black hair. Arya only knew one person with hair that light. Daenerys.

The tardy bell rang as she was considering walking up to greet the girl, effectively making up her mind for her. She walked into the class, happy to see Gendry waving her towards an empty seat next to him. She made her way there and sat down with a huff.

"Who's pissed in your boots?" Gendry asked, confused.  
"Nobody I just thought I saw someone I knew," Arya replied.  
"Who-?"

Their conversation was interrupted by a scruffy looking man clearing his throat.

"For those of you who don't know," he began. "My name is Mr Yoren and I will be your home room teacher for this year. That doesn't really mean much except in will be seeing your ugly mugs every day for around 15 minutes so I can give you notices and such. I will also be in charge of you discipline so if any teachers got a problem with any of you it will get back to me and I will be dealing with you."

The students were all fidgeting as they all knew the role of a homeroom teacher already.

"Trust me. You do not want me to get word that a teacher got a problem with you," he concluded with a scowl.

Arya wasn't sure what to make of this scruffy man threatening them. He didn't seem so scary, but she could tell be the uneasy air that this was not a remark to take lightly. This man meant business. Arya was slightly worried. She'd gotten into quite a bit of trouble back home. Nothing too serious. Nothing to warrant any more than a few detentions. But that was mostly because back north, nobody messed with the Starks except the Boltons, and Ramsey Bolton was in juvie the whole time Arya was at High School. Whilst Arya hated people treating her differently because of her name, she had to admit it did have its perks. The Stark name, whilst still respected, was nowhere near as powerful in the Crownlands. Here the names that mattered were Baratheon, and even more so, Lannister. On top of all that the Lannisters had always had a rocky relationship with the Starks. Ever since something happened between her father and Jaime Lannister back in their army days. She never knew what exactly happened though.

Arya knew that she'd probably get into one or two… misunderstandings… with Joffrey. She vowed to never emstart /emthe conflict if conflict were to arise.

"What's gone and got you thinking so hard Arry?" Hot Pie asked, interrupting Arya's thoughts.

Arya didn't question the nickname. It was better than Horse face. Her sister and some of her friends used to call her that back home. In fact, Arya kind of liked the nickname the fat boy had given her.

"Nothing Hot Pie," she tried to reassure him. "Just trying to decide how serious I should take this man's threats."

"Yoren has been known to be strict but fair," Gendry interjected. "He won't tolerate disrespect, but apparently he's let a few people off lightly for stuff like fights if he felt the other person deserved it."

Arya laughed at that, just as the bell to mark the end of home room rang./p  
"What have you got now?" Hot Pie asked them both.  
"Shop then gym," Gendry replied.  
"Economics then Gym," Arya answered, after a glance at her schedule. It looked like her and Gendry had the same gym period, which she was thankful for. Normal classes are one thing, but gym is torture when you don't know anyone. "Could you tell me where Mr Forell's class is?"

SANSA  
Sansa was having a good day. She had slept perfectly the night before and her outfit was very cute. She was wearing a pink sundress, an item of clothing she never would have been able to wear in the cold north. She'd managed to find parking for her Mini close to the building, unlike other students who had to park in the lot across the street. She gathered her books and headed inside, where she was greeted by a friendly girl with brown hair.  
"Hi there! You must be one of the Stark girls. I'm Margaery," she said with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you," Sansa replied. "I'm Sansa. Sansa Stark."

"Ah so I was right," Margaery continued with a laugh. "The principle, Mr Luwin, told me you would be joining us today so I guess you could call me your welcoming party."

"That's so kind of you," Sansa gushed. She liked this beautiful girl. She seemed so confident and poised. Everything Sansa aspired to be.

"Where is your sister?" Margaery asked with a quirked eyebrow, looking behind Sansa.

"She will be here at some point," Sansa replied with a disapproving frown. "She'll be riding her motorcycle in. But no need to worry about her. She'll make friends well on her own."

Sansa did not want to share her new friend with Arya. Even if it meant Arya didn't get a welcoming party. Sansa and Margaery walked through the halls towards where Margaery said her locker was. The locker opened without hassle and Sansa began organising it, all the while talking the Margaery about their respective home cities, Winterfell and Highgarden. Sansa learned that Margaery was a Tyrell, the most powerful family in the Reach. She thought she saw Arya walk past with a dark-haired boy but didn't think much into it.  
"Well, here's your homeroom," Margaery said to Sansa a time later, gesturing towards a class. "We have home economics together next period and my homeroom is only 2 classes down, so I'll meet you back here and show you the way."

Margaery walked away towards her class. Sansa turned towards her own homeroom and took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second.

She stepped forward as she opened them, stepping right into a very large, very solid obstruction that turned out to be a boy with shoulder length dark hair. She dropped her books with a startled gasp, startled by the collision as well as the boy's face. The left side was covered in scars as if it had been cut up.  
The boy bent down to pick up her books, as she was unable to move.

"Do I scare you that much?" he asked in a deep, rough voice as he handed her back her books.

When she was unable to answer him, he furrowed his brow and turned around.  
"Watch after yourself Little Bird."

 **so that was the 4th chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Note that Sandor's scars are lacerations and not burns. This is not a mistake but deliberate. As the story has a modern setting, I found the cannon story regarding his scars would not work as I can't see a story like the cannon one passing without serious repercussions for Gregor. The new origin story will be in later chapter. It will still involve Gregor so don't worry the hate between the brothers will still be there.**  
 **Until next time.**  
 **Draco**


End file.
